Légfelleg és álomvár
by Mariliisa
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Egy kislány szétzúzza családját azzal, hogy megszületik.


**Cím:** Légfelleg és álomvár  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Jigoku Shoujo  
><strong>Műfaj:<strong> dráma, tragédia, angst  
><strong>Elbeszélésmód:<strong> E/3.  
><strong>Fejezetek száma:<strong> 1  
><strong>Szavak száma:<strong> 606  
><strong>Állapot:<strong> befejezett  
><strong>Szereplők:<strong> saját szereplők  
><strong>Párosítás:<strong> nincs  
><strong>Korhatár:<strong> 16  
><strong>Ismertető:<strong> Ayumi más, mint a többi gyerek, s létezése szétzúz egy családot.  
><strong>Figyelmeztetés:<strong> szereplő halála, mentális betegség  
><strong>Spoiler:<strong> -  
><strong>Megjegyzés:<strong> Rejtély, hogy ebből hogyan is lett egy Jigoku Shoujo fanfiction...

* * *

><p>Minden azon a napon kezdődött, mikor Ayumi megszületett. Az orvosok nem figyelmeztették, nem készítették fel arra, ami anyaként rá várt, hiszen az ultrahang nem mutatott ki semmiféle rendellenességet. Épp ellenkezőleg: tanúsága szerint a gyermeknek makkegészségesnek kellett volna lennie. Ám Ayumi minden volt, csak egészséges nem.<p>

Ayumi mentális betegséggel született. Autista volt.

Az orvosok próbálták meggyőzni a szülőket arról, hogy – bár csemetéjük különleges ellátást igényel –, nincs vele semmi baj. Az autizmus állapot, nem betegség, mondogatták, ám nem tudták őket meggyőzni.

A furcsa kis jövevény megjelenése szétcincálta a családot. Néhány hónap múlvaa, rengeteg veszekedést és tányértörést követően, a feleség rajtakapta férjét egy iskoláslánnyal a tulajdon hálószobájukban. Másnap beadták a válókeresetet.

A kis Ayumi eközben szépen növekedett, leszámítva „defektjét", ahogy anyja nevezte, meglehetősen egészséges gyermek volt. Még a bárányhimlőt sem kapta el társaitól az óvodában.

Mivel speciális oktatást és figyelmet igényelt, a nő kénytelen volt lányát egy drága magánóvodába, majd iskolába járatni, pénzügyi problémák ide vagy oda. Sok gondot okozott ez neki is és idős szüleinek is, látástól vakulásig kellett dolgoznia, hogy ki tudja fizetni a tandíjat – de belátása szerint megérte. Hiszen Ayumi addig sem volt otthon, s nem neki kellett foglalkoznia vele.

Először lelkiismeret furdalása volt azért, mert nem tudta elviselni a saját gyermeke közelségét, ám ahogy múltak az évek, az érzés lassacskán elmúlt. Egyszerűen irtózott Ayumitól, olyan volt számára a lány, mintha csak egy szörnyű horrorfilmből lépett volna elő, s tudta, hogy mindenki rossz szemmel néz rá azért, mert utálja szegény kisgyereket, aki semmiről sem tehet – de nem volt képes közel engedni magához.

Ayumi, úgy érezte, az évek múlásával egyre furcsább és furcsább lesz, berögzött szokásai, percre pontosan beosztott napirendje pedig egyre elviselhetetlenebb. Megfordult a fejében, hogy gondozásba adja, de azt már végképp nem tudta volna megfizetni. Bár néha, rosszabb napokon, elgondolkozott rajta, hogy talán mégis meg kellene tennie – inkább élne az utcán, mint egy fedél alatt azzal a pokolfajzattal.

Szerelmi kapcsolatai sem alakultak túl jól, pontosan Ayumi miatt. A férfiak általában megijedtek, ha találkoztak vele vagy mesélt róla, de titkolni sokáig nem lehetett egy gyermeket. Volt, aki azért hagyta el, mert félt, neki is beteg gyermeke születne a nőtől, más csak egyszerűen irtózott az autista kislánytól. S az anya még jobban meggyűlölte Ayumit.

Igazából azt gondolta, nem számít – miért is számított volna, hiszen lányának fogalma sincs, mi zajlik körülötte, legalábbis ő így hitte. Hogy mekkorát tévedett! Ayumi, bár gondolkodása merőben különbözött attól, amit mai társadalmunk normálisnak nevez, értő és érző emberi lény volt. Tudta, hogy nem szereti az anyja. Pedig Ayumi ragaszkodott hozzá, jobban, mint bárkihez és bármihez. Minden este pontban fél tizenegykor kiosont ágyából csak azért, hogy egy pillantást vethessen alvó édesanyjára, s a hálószoba ajtajában bámulta őt gyengéd mosollyal pontosan tizenkét percen át.

De Ayumi szeretetét az anya nem értékelte, és ez egy idő után valamiféle kétségbeesést és haragot ébresztett a lányka szívében – s egy végzetes éjszakán, mikor pontban éjfélkor a számítógép előtt ült, begépelte a nő nevét egy weboldalon.

Másnap Ayumi anyja eltűnt, örökre.

A kislány magára maradt, de csupán egy rövid időre. Nagyszülei hamarosan örökbefogadták, s hogy ne érje őt sokként a változás, eladták házuk, és Ayumiékéba költöztek. Néhány év múlva az apa is jelentkezett, félszegen bár, de közeledett kislánya felé, s felfedezte Ayumiban a zsenialitást, a muzikalitást. Fizette taníttatását, és a lány néhány évtized múlva világhírű zongoraművészként lépett fel szerte a világon.

Sok év telt el azóta, ám Ayumi még mindig felkel minden éjjel félt tizenegykor, és belopódzik anyja egykori hálószobájába, ott áll pontosan tizenkét percen át az üres ágyat bámulva, majd visszasurran saját szobájába, bekapcsolja a számítógépét, megvárja az éjfélt, és beüti ugyanazt a nevet ugyanarra a weboldalra, újra és újra.


End file.
